Once Upon A Time: Reclaiming Arendelle
by Llamaface613
Summary: Takes place during when Anna and Elsa leave Storybrooke to reclaim Arendelle from Hans. Emma Swan will be joining them here. My version of how they dethroned Hans, but with Emma for fun. I don't own OUAT or its characters. Rated T. A short fic to pass time. No connection to my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wondered how Anna, Elsa and Kristoff reclaimed Arendelle from Hans after they left Storybrooke during "Heroes And Villains"? I know there are other fics based on this topic and I wanted to join in, so here's my version.**

 **I thought of this fic during my lunch break. I'm so glad I still remembered this when I got back home from work. It's to be half-canon with OUAT because, a** **s an added bonus, Emma Swan will tag along to make it more interesting and because Emma and Elsa were BFF's during Season 4. I really loved that. Hans and his brothers are gonna be in big, big trouble.**

 **This is to be a short story and it has no connection to my other OUAT stories whatsoever.** **I don't own OUAT or Frozen. They both belong to their owners.**

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff and Anna made it through the door and as soon as they set foot on the other side, the door was engulfed in a bright flash of light and it vanished instantly.

Joining them was Emma Swan. Earlier, Emma, upon learning of Hans and his antagonistic relationship with Anna and Elsa, offered to help them out in their mission of reclaiming their kingdom. Despite it being none of her business, Emma could not ignore this and viewed it as her way of repaying Elsa for helping her control her own magic after it went awry and hurt her father as well as helping her and Anna in stopping Ingrid's spell from killing the town, although that was mostly Anna's doing.

Elsa and Anna happily accepted Emma's aid and promised Emma's family that she would bring her back when the job was successful.

Emma hugged her family, assuring them that she'll be back and ventured through the door with Elsa and her family and now, here she was, in another part of the fairy tale world she has never been to before.

Besides her magic, Emma was armed with a handgun, a tranquilizer sniper rifle with a suppressor and a taser. Since her equipment were non-existent in the fairy tale realm, Emma desired to bring them along to better her chances of combating Hans and his evil brothers.

Her handgun contained regular rounds while the tranquilizer darts for her rifle had to be carried on a bandoleer Emma wore across her shoulder and chest.

"So, where is Arendelle?" Emma asked.

Kristoff, being a mountain man as he is known by everyone in Arendelle, led the group until they came to a stop above a hillside.

"There it is!" Anna said happily.

Emma was amazed by the kingdom's appearance. It looked absolutely grand and fancy. Unfortunately, it was also being currently ruled by a spoiled prince who was, in a matter of minutes, about to have a really bad day.

"It's lovely." Emma said.

"Thanks. It's our home." Elsa said.

"And it will be again once we take it back from that dumb prince!" Anna said, her statement from happiness from seeing Arendelle again and anger due to Hans ruling it. The princess could not imagine what horrors her former lover-turned enemy was doing to the people of Arendelle.

She wanted to beat the crap out of Hans the moment they met again as she said before entering the magic door. She also could not wait to see the look on his face when he discovers they're still alive. Maybe he'll think their ghosts and wig out. Perfect.

"Okay then, let's go get him." Kristoff said and the four people marched down the hill toward Arendelle.

Eventually, they made it to the village. What the group did not expect was for the village to be empty of people.

To the royals, the place was usually populated by large crowds doing their daily work and activities that kept the kingdom up and running. Children laughed and played in the streets and vendors were selling their things to costumers.

Not today and they had a feeling why.

"Where is everybody? This place is usually full of cheery people." said Anna.

"Hans has either imprisoned, expelled or scared the people to prevent an uprising against him." Elsa guessed.

This made Emma angry inside. Whoever this Hans was, he was going to regret messing with Elsa and her home. Tyranny was one of the many things she couldn't stand.

"I'm going to guess that your 'not-friend' is in the castle, whooping it up right now." Emma said.

Elsa, Kristoff and Anna looked at Emma in confusion over what she said. Not the part of Hans residing inside the castle, but from how she explained it.

"Nevermind, let's get him out of here." Emma said and they walked toward the castle.

Suddenly, an arrow was fired directly at them. It mostly went for Elsa as she was the powerful one in the group.

Fortunately for Elsa, her magic instantly sprang to life on its own and formed a barrier in front of Elsa and the group to protect her from the fatal impact of the arrow.

It got stuck in the ice.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out.

"Get to cover!" Elsa said and they scattered in different directions.

While hiding, Emma used her binoculars to get a clear view of the unknown shooter and she spotted one. It was a man wearing a grey uniform and, adjusting her binoculars, Emma saw that he was wielding a crossbow. This had to be one of Hans' guards or brothers. Either way, he was not stopping them at all.

Emma took out her rifle and loaded a dart into it.

When the man was busy looking for his targets, Emma looked through her gun's scope, calmed her breathing to steady the gun and fired a shot at the shooter. The suppressor prevented the shot from being heard and the man was hit and fell back behind his spot.

The royals saw what she did and were amazed at how her weapon worked.

Emma scanned for more shooters and fired another dart at another enemy guard who did not see her or the others.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Emma called to them and they emerged from their hiding locations.

"You didn't kill them, did you Emma?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. I'm using tranquilizer darts, a non-lethal substitute. They spare targets, but put them to sleep in place of killing." said Emma.

"Good." Elsa said.

"I like your weapon, Emma. Although I find it a little . . . weird." said Anna who stared the the design of the gun.

"Thanks. Now let's keep moving." Emma said.

As they walked, they heard a gasp and they looked around and saw a woman and a child standing inside a house with its window open, allowing them to see.

"Queen Elsa? Is that you?" asked the woman.

Elsa approached them and said, "Yes, it's me. I'm back."

Soon, more people appeared from their homes, probably hiding from the prince and his diabolical brothers.

"It's the queen and the princess! They have returned!" someone else said.

Emma watched as crowds gathered around the royal sisters. None paid any heed to her and she didn't mind.

"People of Arendelle! I have heard that Hans and his brothers have conquered our kingdom and I am now here to remove them for good!"

"Your Majesty! We thought you and Princess Anna were gone forever!" one villager replied.

Elsa's face fell from hearing that.

"Is that what Hans told you?" she asked.

"Yes. He said he trapped you in some magic urn and killed Princess Anna and her consort and saying that, and these were his words, 'the monster of Arendelle and her traitorous sister and lover are no more. I am your real ruler now as nature intended'." said the villager.

This enraged the royals, Elsa especially, since she couldn't be around to defend her sister and Kristoff because she was trapped in that urn and brought to Storybrooke at the time of Anna and Kristoff's peril. Anna did trap her inside, but she was possessed and wasn't her own doing.

For the sake of the people, the royal family masked their rage, saving it for Hans.

"You really need to get rid of that dastardly prince Hans! He's been running things like a greedy tyrant ever since he took over!" said a villager.

"Where is he?" Elsa said.

The villagers pointed to the castle, confirming their earlier guess of Hans' whereabouts to be correct.

"Thank you. Stay here until you hear from me. I shall deal with him." Elsa declared and the villagers cheered as they headed for the castle.

The crowd followed her in support of their queen who was ready to free them. Elsa, a woman who was once mistaken as a monster, was about to save Arendelle yet again from a real monster who was cruelly ruling in her place.

Elsa had her magic ready, Kristoff had his trusty pickaxe, Anna cracked her knuckles on her hands and Emma put her rifle away and decided to use her magic instead.

The villagers were confused over Emma.

"Who's that?" someone asked about Emma.

"I have no clue, but she appears to be siding with our queen and princess." said another.

The villagers waited outside the courtyard while the royals and Emma ventured inside.

Soon after approaching the castle, a guard saw them and ran to them. It was the same guard who delivered to Elsa, Hans' message about his then-upcoming invasion as well as the same one who was helping her develop a strategy on defending Arendelle from Hans. Like all of Arendelle, he too was frozen and preserved by Ingrid's ice magic 30 years ago.

Emma, thinking the guard was hostile, was about to blast him away with her magic when Elsa stopped her.

"Wait Emma, don't! He's one of my own guards!" she said quickly and Emma lowered her hands.

"My queen! You're alive!" the guard said happily.

"Yes, I am. Like the citizens, you too were deceived into believing I was dead. Sorry about my friend's action. She thought you were another enemy. Is Hans in there?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, my queen. I had to feign allegiance to him in order to keep my family safe from his wrath. He went as far as threatening families of others to keep himself in power. That is why none of us have fought him off yet." the guard explained.

"Well, his false reign and blackmailing ends today. He's getting out of Arendelle one way or another." Anna said with pride and the castle gates opened and they stepped inside.

"Who is this woman, your Majesty?" the guard asked Elsa about Emma.

"She's a friend who helped bring me back to Arendelle and she's here to help me dethrone Hans." Elsa said.

"True. I'm not familiar with this place one bit and, well, after dealing with those other tower guards, I assumed you were one of them at first. My mistake." said Emma.

The guards politely bowed his head at her and allowed her to follow his queen and princess.

* * *

Inside the castle, Hans Westergaard was sitting on Elsa's throne, sloppily drinking a bottle of Arendelle's finest wine like a pig as were his brothers who have made themselves at home. He may be a prince in his homeland, but he had no interest in manners. He and his brothers were drunk as hell and didn't give a care of what the people of Arendelle thought of him.

This was their way of celebrating their victory of getting rid of Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and finally taking over Arendelle with Hans as its new king. Hans couldn't be happier.

The staff who once worked for Elsa and Anna were now forced into serving them and they hated it to the fullest. They looked on in disgust at the behavior of these horrid men. Even Anna, a bubbly princess, never behaved like this whenever she ate or drank something. Were it not for Hans threatening to go after their loved ones to keep them in line, they would have surely dethroned him by force themselves.

"More wine, now!" one of his brothers demanded and tossed the bottle away, which shattered on the ground.

"Yes, Your Highness." said one disturbed servant in an irritated tone and took the bottle to discard and went to fetch another one.

"'Your Royal Slob' is more like it, you beast." the servant whispered.

"What did you say?" the brother demanded angrily in his drunken state.

"I said 'I'll get you a different flavor'." the servant lied.

"Oh, well hurry up. All of my kingdom's wine isn't going to drink itself, you know." he slurred.

The servant made an annoyed eye roll away from their view.

As the Southern Isles brothers were about to do something else, the castle entrance doors suddenly burst open in a burst of ice and snow wind.

Hans and his brothers turned to the sound and were shocked to see four people standing in their field of vision. Three of them were thought to be gone and the fourth person was unrecognizable to them.

"Hello Hans." Elsa said unhappily.

"Elsa? Anna?" Hans said in a monotone. He didn't say Kristoff's name because he didn't remember who he was, not that he cared.

"In the flesh!" said Anna.

"I thought you were all dead! Wait, I'm drunk. Yes, that's it. This wine I had must be making me see things. You're not here." he said, thinking Elsa, Anna and Kristoff's presence to be an illusion.

"Good gods, they're ghosts! They're back from the dead to seek their unholy revenge!" said Hans' brothers and started to be afraid.

"We're not ghosts, although that would be great because then we'd be able to use ghost powers on you and haunt you and we're not illusions. We're still alive and kicking and soon, we're gonna kick you outta here!" said Anna.

Hans then noticed Emma and realized they're right. Otherwise, what would that woman be doing here?

"Who's that with you?" he asked about her.

Emma stared at Hans with a look that Kristoff's reindeer friend once gave him when he said Anna was with her then-true love.

 _Seriously? This is the prince Elsa and Anna told me about? Nicely dressed, I admit. But, from what I've learned about him, this man is a tyrannical maniac who's going down._ Emma thought.

"Name's Emma Swan. I'm a friend of Elsa's and Anna's and they've brought me here to help overthrow you." Emma said.

"You're going to help that witch foil me? Ha!" Hans said and laughed out loud. Emma deduced that this man was drunk off his ass and believed that defeating him was going to be a snap, and not just because she packed powerful magical (and non-magical) weaponry.

"Well, there are 13 of us and only four of you, 'Your Majesty'. All you have by your side are your talky, worthless sister, a boorish commoner who talks to a reindeer who, by the way, should not be allowed to live in a royal palace and a strange woman who looks as though she does not belong in this kingdom at all. Leave now or you will all be sorry!" Hans sneered.

Emma may not be native to this realm, but she was clearly needed.

"Not a chance, Hans. You're going back to the Southern Isles or we're going to make you go back. Leave now or else." Elsa warned.

"This is my kingdom now and you are all trespassing! Brothers, prepare for battle!" Hans declared and he and his twelve other siblings stood at his side with swords and crossbows in hand.

Elsa and her group readied themselves for battle too. They may be down to 4 people versus 13 foreign, power-hungry men, but they were confident that they could win.

"Hold it! Not here. Let's take this fight outside so that everybody can see us crush you pathetic four." Hans declared.

Elsa was going to say no, but Anna insisted so that everyone can see her embarrass Hans publicly and an agreement was reached (Hans saw this as a way for "his people" to see him overpower their former rulers and gain more glory for himself. He was clearly delusional.) and they exited the castle and entered the courtyard where the entire kingdom's population saw them all.

They wondered what was going on. Why would the queen, princess and the soon-to-be prince in-law all head outside? Was Elsa able to force the princes to surrender their ownership of the kingdom?

Then they got their answer when one of Hans' brothers aimed his crossbow and fired a shot at Elsa, but she deflected the arrow with an ice wall and was about to use a bolt of ice against him when Emma quickly blasted her own magical blast at the man's weapon, knocking it out of his hand.

"Thanks." Elsa said.

"Sure." said Emma.

Another brother charged at Kristoff and the two men clashed until Kristoff emerged victorious only to be knocked down by another.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled and came to his defense, but the brother snatched her and flipped the princess over on the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa yelped and was going to blast the enemy prince until, like Kristoff, she was being charged at by one of them while she wasn't looking.

It was Hans with a dagger in hand, ready to stab Elsa to death with.

Despite being slightly drunk, Hans was still able to run clearer and quick. He did not seem to care of Elsa's own magical advantage.

But Emma was faster and good thing too because she quickly fired another blast of her magic at him, knocking him off course and slamming him against a pillar.

"You!" Hans yelled when he saw Emma and focused on her instead.

Emma decided to handle Hans without magic.

"Come on! Make my day!" she said, trying to sound like a female version of Clint Eastwood from her realm.

She allowed Hans to come closer and when he did, he swiped at her with his dagger.

Emma dodged the attack and grabbed his arm holding the dagger, strongly twisted the limb, raised her elbow and brought it down hard against his arm, breaking it and making Hans drop the blade and yell in terrible pain.

Everyone flinched from hearing the agonizing scream from the evil prince.

Then Emma tightly put Hans in a headlock, took out her taser and jammed it hard against his midsection.

The electrical current of her taser flowed all throughout his chest and body. Everyone got a good, long look at the fight with high curiosity. Never had they ever seen something like this in their lives, not even Elsa and she spent more time in Emma's realm.

Emma released Hans and he suddenly dropped to the ground and started convulsing and drooling with a wide-eyed stare in his eyes from the effects of being electrocuted.

Hans' brothers stopped fighting and saw what Emma did to him.

"What in blazes did you do to him, woman?" one of Hans' brothers asked.

"I incapacitated him. It's temporary and the same will happen to you guys if you don't clear out of here pronto." Emma warned.

They still did not listen and three of them attacked Elsa, Anna and Kristoff again to distract them while the rest went after Emma, believing her to be a bigger threat than Elsa. They outnumbered her.

At this time, more guards appeared on the scene. These were Elsa's guards and they seemed to be coming to the aid of the ice queen and her family now that they were free from Hans' influence.

However, before they could fight the Southern Isles brothers, Emma, who refused to move from her spot, whipped out her handgun, aimed it at the charging brothers and fired a shot, hitting one in the knee.

The one who was shot tumbled to the ground and screamed in pain while clutching at his bleeding injury while everybody stopped what they were doing and cringed and yelped at what Emma Swan just did. The sound attracted a lot of attention as the royals, guards and villagers covered their ears and stared at the woman in the bomber jacket.

"Holy monkey!" Anna yelped while covering her ears.

"What kind of weapon is that wench carrying?" one of his brothers asked.

"Your swords and arrows are no match against us or me. Now, drop your weapons and surrender or all of you will end up like that guy I just shot!" Emma declared while the Westergaard brothers stared at Emma in shock.

When the brothers didn't obey, Emma aimed her gun at the sky and fired off another shot as a warning, making everyone jump at the sound again.

Emma aimed her gun at them again, making her point.

"I mean it!" she said.

Fearing for their safety from the queen and princess' new friend, the brothers realized they stood no chance against Arendelle's royal family as well as Emma and they agreed to cease fighting and dropped their weapons.

Elsa surrounded the brothers in a ring of solid ice to ensure they didn't try anything until the time came to expel them.

The fight was over. Victory was the royal family's and the people cheered.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff approached Emma.

"We did it. Arendelle is ours again and Hans is no longer in power." Elsa said.

"Yup." said Emma.

"Good grief, your big gun thingy was never loud like the small one. I thought I would never hear anything again." Anna said, rubbing her ears.

"That's because my rifle had a suppressor on it while this one does not. Without a suppressor on a gun, a gunshot becomes loud." Emma explained as she put her gun away into her pocket.

"Can I see your rifle thing?" Anna asked.

Emma looked at Elsa for approval and she agreed and Emma grabbed her rifle and showed it to them. The gun was empty, so accidental shootings were impossible.

Anna picked it up and almost dropped it due to its weight.

"Wow, this thing is heavy." she said.

"It's like that to first time gun owners. It passes." Emma said.

Kristoff held it for Anna and it wasn't so heavy to him for a certain reason.

"This would be useful for hunting animals for food. Beats using arrows and slingshots." he said as he examined the weapon.

Anna then took one of Emma's tranquilizer darts and looked at it. "So, these things are used for your rifle?" she asked.

"Yes. They put living targets to sleep. There are also poison darts, but I didn't bring any." Emma said.

"What about that other thing you used on Hans. What was that?" Elsa asked.

Emma realized she was talking about her taser and took it out again and showed it to them.

"It's called a taser. It's another non-lethal, self-defense weapon from my world designed to temporarily disorient and disable aggressors in times of crisis and what you just saw me do to Hans was an example. I electrocuted him to stop him from fighting anymore." said Emma.

"What means 'electrocuted'?" Kristoff asked.

"You've ever seen lightning bolts before?" asked Emma.

"Yes." all three said together.

"A taser is like that, minus the rain and thunder. It produces electricity inside which can then be used to subdue someone or something. In fact, if Hans were soaked in water, my taser would have done more damage to him since water conducts electricity and despite what I said about my taser being non-lethal, if I had zapped him longer than I did or if I got him very close to his heart organ, I might have killed him since both actions can stop one's heart and be fatal and it's what electricity can do to a person or animal if it strikes you." Emma explained.

"Ouch." said Kristoff. He and Anna didn't get Emma's explanation on her weapons and its effects while Elsa kinda did since she studied sciences during her isolation years. The science she knew was not as advanced as the science in Emma's realm.

"What about your other weapon? The one you used to injure one of them?" Elsa asked.

Emma took out her handgun, putting the safety on first and handing it to Elsa.

"This is a handgun. Unlike my tranq rifle, this one is lethal. But I didn't shoot that guy on anywhere vital. I just merely wounded him. Had I shot him in the head or in the heart, that would have killed him instantly." Emma said.

Elsa and Anna shuddered for a moment from hearing that. But got over it. They returned the weapons to Emma and she collected and stored them.

"Thank you for helping us in freeing our kingdom from Hans and his awful brothers." Elsa said to Emma and hugged her out of gratitude.

"Happy to help." Emma said and hugged her in return. Anna enjoyed the moment between her sister and this woman from the "funny-looking world" nobody here knew existed. She barely knew Emma for only one day and she already trusted her to the fullest as Emma watched over Elsa during her stay in Storybrooke. Without Emma's guidance, Elsa would have surely frozen Storybrooke like she did with Arendelle. Not on purpose, though. Just out of fear.

Emma had no idea what to do next. Her reason for coming here was to help get rid of Hans and his scheming brothers and she succeeded. Her next task was to return to Storybrooke. But how was that going to be possible with the door leading back to Storybrooke gone?

Emma released her hug and said, "How do I get back home? The door that brought us here is gone and that means I'm now stuck here."

"We know some rock trolls who may be willing to help you out with that." Elsa said.

"That's right. We can ask them to send you back." Anna agreed.

"Rock trolls?" Emma asked in confusion.

"They're these magical, little creatures that look like rocks. We've known them for years. Heck, Kristoff here was raised alongside them." Anna said.

"It's true. I've lived with them since childhood up until the moment I first met Anna here." Kristoff said, taking Anna's hand in his.

"Oh you." she said flirtingly.

Elsa shook her head in playful embarrassment at the scene.

"Okay then. Let's go." Emma said.

"Wait, wait. Are you sure you wish to leave right now?" Elsa said.

"I'm not in a hurry to leave, but Storybrooke is where I belong. Why do you ask?" Emma said.

"Because I've been thinking that since you're here in Arendelle, why don't you stay for a little while longer? You know, as a reward for helping us reclaim our home." Elsa offered.

Emma beamed at the offer. While wanting to go back to Storybrooke, she really wasn't in a hurry to return and she was beginning to find Arendelle interesting and wanted to get to know it better before leaving. When would a chance like this ever happen again? Once she left, she can never see Elsa, Anna and Kristoff ever again.

"Eh, what the hell? I'd love to spend more time here before heading back. I'd also like to see Hans and his band of brothers get what they deserve." Emma replied.

Elsa was happy to hear Emma say that and hugged her again out of joy.

"It seems I'm not the only hugger around here." Anna said.

"I see. I recall someone else who does that all the time." said Kristoff.

Anna knew who he meant.

Elsa released Emma.

"Great! Now, first things first. I'm going to have Hans and his brothers expelled from my kingdom right now." she said.

Emma had an idea that would surely benefit Elsa better.

"Wait. Why kick them out now?" Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Emma whispered it to them.

They were starting to like what Emma had in mind for their enemies and Elsa deemed it to be fair considered what the brothers did.

"That sounds better." Elsa said.

"Works for me." said Anna.

"Same here." said Kristoff.

"Then go and give the order. You're the queen after all, Elsa." said Emma.

"Yes, of course." Elsa said.

Anna was about to go fetch the guards when they suddenly showed up themselves.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna! We will remove these scoundrels from Arendelle at once." said the captain of the guards. Elsa lowered the ice trap and the guards were about to handle the defeated princes when Elsa stopped them.

"Halt!" she said.

The guards obeyed and looked at Elsa.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the captain asked.

"I am putting their banishment on hold for now." Elsa said.

"Why, my queen?" he asked.

Elsa looked at the brothers who stared back at her and she gave them a little smirk that spelled trouble for them.

"Because I have a punishment for them that I believe fits their unlawful deeds just fine." she said.

"And what punishment will they be getting, Your Majesty?" the guard captain asked.

"I have heard that these invaders have caused some damage to properties and businesses throughout Arendelle in my absence. Therefore before they are banished, effective immediately, Hans Westergaard and his brothers are sentenced to perform hard labor to repair whatever damages they have caused to the people . . . without compensation whatsoever." Elsa declared.

"WHAT?!" one of the brothers cried out.

"You heard me! You are going to work for the people and fix the mess you bestowed upon them and you are not to leave until your sentence is complete. My guards will be observing all of you to make sure you do as you are told! If you refuse or rebel against me, my guards and my order, let's just say that would be most unwise. I may not kill, but there are worse things than death." Elsa threatened.

Anna was amazed at her sister's toughness against their enemies.

"Consider it done, Queen Elsa." said the captain, a look of glee spread across his face which told Elsa and Anna that Hans must have done something to him and the captain desired payback and this was his chance.

"You heard the queen! Move it!" he told the brothers.

"No! you can't do this, witch!" yelled one of them.

"Uh, yeah she can, Prince Loser! She's the real ruler of this land and, well, none of you aren't!" Anna countered. "And she's not a witch! She's an ice queen! Big difference, ya blockhead!"

"Uh, Elsa." Emma said and whispered something in Elsa's ear.

"Oh, right." she said and turned to one guard and said, "Take the injured one to the infirmary for treatment of his wound."

"Yes, Your Majesty." said the guard and he dragged the injured brother of Hans to the castle with another guard to watch over the man.

When the brothers were out of their sight, Emma patted Elsa on the shoulder when she noticed the light look of upset on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Elsa said, thought part of it was untrue and Emma could tell something was bothering her.

"Is it because of what one of those guys called you just now?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I really dislike it when someone addresses me as a monster, witch or anything negative like those terms. It just really gets to me." Elsa admitted.

"We all know he's wrong. He's just annoyed and afraid that you defeated them. They are the real monsters, not you." Emma said.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Elsa replied and Emma gave a small smile at Elsa's ability to be happy again.

"Wait here. We are going to inspect the castle first and then you are invited to dine with us later in the day." Elsa said.

Emma liked that. Dining with her new friend.

"Sure, do what you gotta do. I'll stay and see if I can be of help to the locals here." Emma said.

"Perfect!" Elsa said brightly and she and her family and a few guards left to do their tasks while Emma approached a stone bench and sat down on it.

Soon, a servant approached her. It was a balding, pudgy man wearing a green uniform.

"Excuse me, ma'am." he said to her in a cheery tone.

"Who are you?" Emma asked him.

"I am Kai. I work as a servant to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. The queen has asked me to accompany you while she is away." he replied.

Emma was uncomfortable about having a servant by her side, but since this was Elsa's idea, she couldn't refuse for that would be rude. Besides, she was in need of a tour guide to show her around the kingdom if she was going to stay for a while.

"I am Emma Swan. You've probably already heard of what happened out here earlier, huh?" Emma asked.

"Why yes, I have as did everyone and so soon shall kingdoms worldwide. I must say, you were of magnificent help to our queen and her family. That Hans was a beast around here while the true ruler of our home was absent." Kai said.

"I've dealt with people worse than him back where I'm from." Emma said.

"And where exactly do you hail from, Miss Swan?" Kai asked.

"Storybrooke." Emma said.

"Where is that?" Kai asked.

"Let's just say it's very, very far away from here." Emma said.

"Well, you must have traveled far and wide to come all the way here, Miss." he said.

Emma grinned from knowing that she had a lot to explain about her home realm and she stood up and Kai began to show her around Arendelle's castle grounds.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be showing how Elsa's punishment for Hans and his brothers will be done. As stated, Emma will be staying for a short while to spend some time with Elsa. Her return to Storybrooke can wait.**

 **Except for Kristoff and Anna, no romance will be involved with the other characters at all.**

 **I gave Emma weapons besides her magic because I like seeing her in "badass mode" in the show.**

 **Do you like this fic? How harsh should Hans and his brothers be treated? Will Emma enjoy staying in Arendelle until it's time to go?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for taking too long with this. I was occupied with other things at the moment, but I still write once in a while. Without further ado, I present more of this fic.**

 **I don't own anything related to OUAT or Frozen.**

* * *

Emma Swan remained in the castle's throne room after her tour of the castle was given. She watched Elsa's servants clean up the mess of shattered wine bottles, dishes and other things Hans and his troublesome siblings left during their "reign".

Her tranquilizer rifle was strapped to her back and her handgun and taser were tucked away in their respective holsters on her belt.

Word of what she did for Elsa and Anna reached the servants and guards. Although they never said it to her, Emma knew they were grateful for her deed back there, even if it did scare them considering how she succeeded.

Those evil prince brothers clearly had no manners whatsoever for a bunch of royal people. She just met them today, but Emma already had a strong dislike of them and them being royal and wealthy was, to her, a mistake of nature.

Emma played, in her head, the reactions she guessed her family would have had if they were here and met those stupid princes. They would have been disgusted and disturbed at them and of what they've done to this innocent kingdom, just like she was.

But it's over. Elsa and Anna had reclaimed their home and Emma was very happy to have helped out. She had a deep friendship with the Ice Queen and refusing to come to Arendelle to rid it of her enemies would have been a heartless, regrettable choice.

Emma plopped down on the marble floor. There were no chairs around and she refused to sit on the two thrones in the far end of the hall. Other than the fact that they were dirty thanks to Hans, sitting in them would have seemed disrespectful to the kingdom's true rulers.

She had helped the royal sisters take back Arendelle from a family of slobs and was now unable to return to Storybrooke for the time being. Her job was complete and now here she sat, waiting for any word from her new friends.

 _Darn, I should have brought my MP3 player with me. I'm itching to listen to my music right now._ Emma thought after realizing she had no way of entertaining herself right now.

Eventually, she heard running footsteps and saw Anna darting in her direction.

"Emma! There you are!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna? What is it?" Emma asked and stood up, thinking Elsa was in trouble with someone or something.

Anna stopped when she reached Emma to catch her breath.

"Is Elsa alright?" Emma asked.

"She's . . . fine. Elsa . . . wants . . . to know . . . if you . . . would like to . . . join us . . . for lunch today." she said with a huff of air per word.

Emma beamed at the idea of having lunch with the queen of Arendelle.

"Sure, that sounds great and you could have just walked here instead of exerting yourself. When does she want to meet up?" Emma asked.

"Now . . . and I didn't . . . realize that." said Anna.

 _Is it noon already?_ Emma questioned herself mentally and checked her watch, wanting to see what time it was. But then, she realized that her watch's time may not match this realm's despite it being daylight here and back in Storybrooke.

"Hey, what's that on your wrist?" Anna asked upon seeing the watch.

"It's called a watch. It's used to tell time in my realm." Emma answered.

"Oh, you mean like a clock tower? We have one here and it tells time too. People in your world wear clocks on your hands? That's amazing!" Anna said.

"Yeah, kinda like that. But it's, you know, small." Emma said, trying to imitate Anna's speaking manner and finding her reaction to her watch funny.

"Hey!" Anna joked after catching on to Emma's imitation and Emma giggled.

"So, what do you say Emma? You in?" Anna asked. She even jokingly gave Emma puppy dog eyes.

Emma was unable to turn down the offer, not that she wanted to anyway.

"Alright. Let's go." Emma said.

"Splendid!" Anna said, clapping both hands once and she led Emma to Elsa's whereabouts.

Along the way, they passed by the kingdom's clock tower, the one Anna mentioned.

It said "11:27 a.m."

Emma's watch read "10:23 a.m." She first got her watch back in the year 2011 and she's kept it since.

Soon, they found Elsa who was busy helping out with some civilians as well as keeping an eye on a few princes who were working as part of their punishment.

Elsa had her hands stretched out and aimed at them in case they refused to work or rebelled against her. None of the civilians minded as they knew she'd never hurt them, but the princes didn't know that after their last encounter with Elsa's abilities other than today.

"Elsa!" Anna called out.

Elsa turned around and saw Anna and Emma.

"Anna! Emma!" Elsa said.

"I brought Emma with me as you said." Anna said.

"Thanks." said Elsa.

"Hey Elsa. Anna said you wanted me to join you and her for a meal." Emma replied.

"Yes, it's true. I figured I owe you a meal with us because, other than helping me dethrone Hans and his brothers, I also wanted to show you our kingdom's cuisine since you showed me yours back in your realm." Elsa said.

"I'm sure I'll love Arendelle's food. Today's taco day back home, but I can skip that this time." Emma said.

"What's a taco?" Anna asked in confusion.

It's a dish we serve in the other world." Emma said.

"Oh, is it good?" Anna asked.

"Indeed they are, Anna. I ate some of those in Storybrooke. They were delicious." Elsa said, remembering some of the foods she had while staying with Emma.

"Okay then. Lead the way." Emma said.

"Yes, let's go." Elsa said and the three began to walk away.

"Hey, what about us?" one of the Westergaard brothers asked them.

The three women stopped and faced them.

"I think you had enough of our nation's food supply when you were helping Hans in bossing this kingdom around. You want food? You have to earn it, or isn't that what you and your brothers were making everybody here do while I was gone?" Elsa said.

"Yeah. Some of them told us that you made them work themselves nearly to death like slaves for their meals and now you're gonna know what they all felt!" Anna said angrily at them.

Emma's eyes lit up from learning what else happened to the citizens. Now she was mad at the princes even more, but she hid it for now. She didn't wish to ruin her time with the royal sisters.

A few of Elsa's guards came after noticing the commotion.

"Is there a problem over here, Your Majesty?" one of them asked.

"No. These men were just getting back to work. I will be spending my lunch hour with my sister and our guest, so I need you to keep them in check in my absence." Elsa said.

"Of course, Your Majesty." said the guard.

"My guards will be watching over you while I am gone and they will report to me if you give them any reason to. Understand?" Elsa said to the princes in a menacing voice.

Anna and Emma were surprised at Elsa's behavior. This was out of her character, but they knew it was justifiable for a certain reason.

Elsa wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, turned to Emma and Anna and said, "As we were?" and walked away again.

"Wow Elsa. I've never seen you act that way before. Well, there was that night where you pretended to be angry with me when Ingrid locked me away in the dungeon even though it was only a ruse to distract the rogue guards." said Anna.

"There's always a first time for everything. Besides, they deserved it for all they have done around here." Elsa explained.

"Hmm, good point." Anna said.

They spotted another one of the punished Westergaard brothers working. He was scooping up animal manure with a shovel and placing it in a wagon while a couple, dressed as farmers, observed. The stench was nauseating. In fact, it nearly made the man throw up in disgust.

"Talk about a 'crappy' job." Emma joked.

Elsa and Anna didn't get it.

"It's what people in my realm call organic waste as well as something that's disliked." Emma explained.

"O . . . kaaay." Anna said, still not understanding Emma's joke and kept walking.

"Any problems here?" Elsa asked the couple.

"No, he is doing as he is told. Right dear?" asked the unnamed woman to her husband.

"Indeed he is." said her husband, also unnamed.

"Good." said Elsa.

"I request a drink to refresh myself. Despite my current predicament, you still must keep us nourished." the S.I. prince said, putting down the shovel.

"Hmm. What do you think, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister sarcastically.

"I think you should give him something cold, if you know what I mean." Anna said sinister-like.

Elsa got the hint and summoned a little snowball in her hands and she gave it to the man in question.

"Go ahead, drink it. I dare you." said Elsa, her blue eyes giving him a menacing stare. She was trying to scare the man into thinking her snowball was contaminated with something harmful or deadly. It wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

The man was unsure of whether or not to consume the snowball. He knew Elsa was a kind ruler amongst her people and was not the violent, homicidal type, but when angered or in danger, she would not hesitate to attack with her ice magic like she did to the brothers when they tried to trap her in an urn.

"I am not going to eat this thing you made, you abhorrent woman! It'll probably freeze me all over from the inside out like you did with your dimwitted sister years ago! Get me real water!" the prince said angrily.

Elsa was hurt and angry by that statement and before she or Anna could reply, Emma suddenly drew out her handgun and aimed it at the prince who quickly shrieked and flinched out of fear of being shot like one of his brothers from earlier.

Some of the watching villagers and guards gave the same reaction even though Emma was not after them.

"Listen punk. I may not be in charge here like Elsa is, but you better watch what you say to them or anyone here! Unlike Elsa or Anna, I've killed a few times where I come from and if it comes to that, I will not hesitate to end you!" Emma threatened.

Elsa and Anna feared that Emma was going to shoot the prince dead until Emma slowly lowered her gun, making the royal siblings realize that it was only a mere ruse to scare the punished man into changing his behavior.

"Y-y-yes ma'am." he said fearfully and returned to his work.

Calming down, Elsa had to say something to the prince.

"That snowball is clean and safe to consume by the way and don't you ever talk that way about me or my sister again." she said.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize." said the prince. He was now afraid of the royal sisters and especially their foreign guest.

Emma twirled her gun in her hand before putting it back into her jacket. She felt great scaring the prince like that.

She left with Anna and Elsa.

"Say, where's Kristoff?" Emma asked.

"Oh, he's tending to Sven." Anna answered.

"Who's Sven?" Emma asked.

"He's a reindeer and Kristoff's companion. They've been together long before he and I met. He's more like a friend or brother to Kristoff than a pet." said Anna.

"Didn't you say he was hardly around other people before you guys met?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, but he also said he attended my sister's coronation day and left sometime before her powers were exposed and scared everyone." Anna said.

"Elsa told me about what happened when everyone learned about Elsa's magic. What do you call that event here again?" Emma said and asked them.

"The Great Freeze and the Great Thaw. I never came up with those names, the people did." Elsa said.

"Yeah, that." Emma said.

"Anyway, what did you think of Kristoff on meeting him?" Emma asked.

"Well, I thought he was annoying and boorish at first. He kept nagging at me about my acceptance of Hans' proposal so quickly in one day because we just met on the same night Elsa's coronation party took place. As the winter curse went on as we searched for Elsa, we began bonding more closely and he told me he was utterly devastated when I froze to death. Elsa was an emotional wreck than him until my warm resurrection made them happy again." Anna said.

Elsa tinged at the mention of Anna's icy demise, even though it lasted for about a minute.

"It must have been extremely hard for both of you. You were both betrayed and almost killed by that Hans guy and nearly came close to losing each other and that's just sick in many ways." said Emma, irritated at how those events happened.

"Well, all of that, along with Hans' second takeover of my kingdom, are over now. We don't have to worry about him anymore." Elsa said.

Soon, they arrived at the place Elsa intended to treat Emma to lunch. It was a little cafe restaurant.

"Is this the place we'll be having lunch at?" Emma asked.

"Yep. Now let's go in." Elsa said and led her and Anna inside.

The owner of the establishment approached the three women. It was a man in his late 20's and dressed fine in spite of how the people were treated earlier.

Elsa noted that this place usually had more than one worker, but due to what's been going on since her absence, this man was the only one working.

"Greetings Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! It's so good to see you two again alive and healthy!" the man exclaimed happily.

"Hello sir. It's great to see you too." said Elsa.

"Me too . . . uh, what was your name again? I saw you once before, but I don't recall when." Anna said.

The owner told them his name.

"Oh. I'll try to remember. Being a princess isn't easy despite how we live. It's not all fun and games like most people think." Anna said.

The owner then looked at Emma.

"You're that woman who helped our fair queen and princess reclaim Arendelle from those power-hungry princes." he said to her.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Emma Swan. They invited me over here for a meal out of gratitude for helping them stop that Hans person." said Emma.

"Well, any guest of Her Majesty and Her Highness is always welcome here." he said.

"Thank you, sir." said Emma.

The three selected a table and sat down. The owner gave them menus of the shop's meal selections.

Emma looked at the menu, but was unable to read what the menu said because everything was written in a language she was unfamiliar with. It resembled that writing she and Elsa translated from when they were trying to figure out how to stop Ingrid when she was terrorizing Storybrooke, the same writing Emma jokingly called Elvish from the Lord of the Rings films which she admitted to never viewing before.

Since Belle was not with them this time, Emma had no way of translating the menu's writing.

Elsa had ordered a pickled herring sandwich, one of her favorite food items, while Anna ordered something with pork in it.

Emma was having a hard time deciding what to order.

Elsa noticed Emma's hesitation.

"Can't decide Emma?" she asked.

"I can't read the menu's writing." said Emma.

Elsa leaned over and saw the problem.

"Oh, silly me. These menus are written in Elder Futhark. Here, I'll translate for you." said Elsa and she began to translate every word on the menu for Emma.

When she finished, Emma finally made her choice and voiced it to everyone. She wanted to try Arendellian fish soup.

"Alright. Your orders will take long due to our food supply being run down due to Hans' rule." the owner said to the women.

"Take your time. We can wait." Elsa said.

The owner then walked into the soup's kitchen to prepare their meals.

To pass the time, the women decided to chat about themselves. They never really got to know each other back in Storybrooke, especially Anna. Emma wanted to know more about them and she now had plenty of time to do that.

It began with Emma sharing her history with the royal sisters. Some of it wasn't pretty to Anna or Elsa. They looked upset from hearing about it. But they smiled upon hearing the good parts.

When Emma was finished, it was their turn to speak up with Elsa and Anna taking turns during their story.

Emma was appalled and disturbed by the sisters' tragic history. She learned about what fully happened during and after the Great Freeze event.

Her anger increased upon learning what Hans had done to them twice. Inside her head, she imagined Hans doing these similar things to her own family and she imagined shooting and killing Hans for them. But she put those thoughts aside. She was no murderer. If anything, Hans deserved a beating for his activities. She wished she had tased him harder after learning his dark history with Elsa and Anna.

Eventually, their meals arrived and were placed on the table.

"Thank you, sir." said Elsa.

"You're quite welcome, Your Majesty." said the owner and left them to eat their meals.

Elsa and Anna dug in while Emma looked at her own dish with puzzlement on her face. Her food was similar to real-life Norwegian potato soup back in the real world.

When they finished eating, the owner returned and asked if they desired dessert.

Anna and Elsa both requested Arendellian cakes.

Emma asked for the same thing, wanting to try it too. That and she had no idea what kind of desserts they had around here.

They received their desserts later on. Emma noticed that the cakes resembled Fyrstekake, another Norwegian food item in her realm. She never had it before, but she has heard of it. Each cake even had creme on top. They looked delicious.

"Is this good?" Emma asked them.

"Absolutely!" Anna exclaimed happily and she and Elsa began eating them.

Emma grabbed her fork and took a bite of her cake.

Anna was right.

"Mmm! This cake is . . . is . . . out of this world!" Emma replied.

She meant it figuratively and literally.

"Ah, I see what you did there!" said Anna, getting the pun.

After finishing their cakes, Elsa went to pay for the food while Anna and Emma stayed sitting.

"Tasty, huh?" the princess asked the savior.

"Yeah. Best cake ever." Emma replied.

Elsa returned to the table.

"Let's go." she said and the three left the shop together.

"Thanks for lunch, Elsa." Emma said.

"Glad you liked it." said Elsa.

They considered returning to watching over the princes for any trouble when a child came up to them.

It was a girl, aged six or seven, and she looked dirty.

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!" said the girl.

The women looked at him, wondering what the kid could want.

Elsa bent down to her eye level.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked her.

"My brother, he's ill with a fever." said the girl.

Elsa and Anna were worried, as was Emma.

"How did that happen?" Anna asked.

"That evil prince Hans made him work very hard without breaks or good food and for a while, he's been feeling sick and he's very warm." said the girl.

Elsa grew furious inside over what she heard. Of all the things Hans had done to Arendelle while she was gone, he had the gall to force everyone, including innocent children, to endure hard labor and there was very little they could have done to stop him. The sisters and Emma felt sick just by thinking about it and Hans felt no remorse over tormenting children. Even though she was not at fault for Arendelle's suffering under Hans' rule, Elsa still felt guilty for leaving her people to fend for themselves.

"Show me where your brother is. Perhaps I can use my magic to help him out." Elsa said to the girl.

"Certainly, follow me." she said and led the royal sisters and their inter-dimensional friend to her home.

There, they entered and saw for themselves, a young child laying on a bed looking terrible and his parents were at his side.

Elsa and Anna were horrified by this shocking discovery and Emma's anger against Hans returned. Emma was starting to regret not shooting Hans like she did with one of his brothers. To her, the bastard prince deserved to be shot for this atrocity.

"Your Majesty!" said the girl's mother upon seeing them.

"Your daughter told me what happened with your son and brought us here to help him which I will do however I can." Elsa said to the woman.

"Please, you must help him! He's burning up! This illness is killing my child!" she cried out.

Elsa had an idea.

"I could try relieving his fever with my ice magic." Elsa said.

"Please do!" said the wife.

Elsa approached the ill boy and put one hand over his forehead, closed her eyes and concentrated.

Soon, her hand started to glow blue and her magic flowed over the boy's feverish skin. She channeled her magic from her hand to him.

Emma, Anna and the child's family kept watch, hoping Elsa would succeed.

A few minutes later, Elsa ceased her ice therapy.

"How is he?" the mother and father asked.

Elsa turned to her and said, "His fever's suppressed for now. But it could return at any time later on."

The parents and their daughter gasped in fear.

Elsa then picked up a rag and formed ice cubes into it and tied it like a bag.

"Here. Apply this onto him the next time he needs it. I made the ice in the pouch unable to melt no matter what unless I dissolve it, not that I intend to until your son's illness ends." Elsa said.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa!" the boy's father said gratefully.

"My pleasure." said Elsa.

Elsa had a question.

"How did Hans force your son into working under harsh conditions?" she asked the woman.

The parents explained.

According to them, Hans and his brothers often harassed and abused the citizens. Even the guards and servants were unable to thwart them. Some people tried to stop the princes and failed and half of them were wither killed or imprisoned, scaring the people from fighting back any further. Except for the Westergaard brothers themselves, foreigners from other kingdoms, regardless of their status as civilians or of other importance, were banned from entering Arendelle and were threatened with violent retaliation should they or anyone else interfere.

Hans mockingly told the people that they were free to leave, but the dangers that the kingdom's local wilderness held would kill them if they did. Some took the risk and left Arendelle, choosing death over living under tyranny. Those who departed were unheard from for a long time. Either they were dead, lost or had saught asylum somewhere else until the horrid things in Arendelle died down, which was possible with the return of Elsa and Anna.

One of Hans' new rules was to have all civilians work with very little or no pay. Food, water, and bills were hard to pay for due to this and Hans was pleased by his laws and their effects on the kingdom.

As for the family, one of Hans' brothers was patrolling the village and he came across the boy who was heard speaking badly about Hans and saying an ice queen like Elsa was better than a human tyrant like Hans. The brother heard that and immediately barged into the home and took the boy away forcefully. The boy's parents interfered and were met with a sword by the prince, threatening to kill either them or the child if they fought back and they were forced to watch their son be taken away.

From what witnesses said, the boy was brought before Hans and, after learning the reason for the boy's appearance in the throne room, Hans sentenced the boy to hard labor alongside the other workers. Most of them were adults and some of them were also children as well. The boy begged Hans to reconsider and even apologized for his comments, but Hans refused to listen and the boy was soon dragged away into the self-made work camps.

One day, which was three days before Elsa's return, during a day of hard work, the boy suddenly collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition. All the workers ate for meals were hard-crusty bread and dirty water. No salads, no fresh water, very little rest and recovery. Medical treatment for ill and/or injured workers was very rare with Hans in charge of things and without any help, the boy was close to death more than the adult workers.

But now with Elsa's return, medical help would be available once again.

Emma imagined hanging Hans by the back of his pants like a pinata and having the Arendelle civilians beat the crap out of him with a barbed wire-wrapped stick.

"Go. Everyone else needs you, Your Majesty." the man said to Elsa.

Elsa nodded and she and Anna left while Emma stayed behind with the family who stared at her, unsure of what to say to her.

"You're a friend of our princess and queen, aren't you?" the man said to her.

Emma dissolved her revenge thoughts and focused on the family speaking to her.

"Yeah. You know of what I did back there with Hans and his brothers, don't you?" Emma asked them.

They nodded.

 _Spread like the channel 5 news around here._ Emma thought.

"Well, rest assured that none of them will ever bother you or anyone else again." Emma replied.

"Thank you for stopping them." said the woman and shook Emma's hand and then Emma left the house to catch up with the royal sisters.

Soon, people under Elsa's employment scattered throughout the kingdom, seeking to treat and care for all affected.

By then, it was already 7 p.m. and the sun was almost down.

The people thanked Elsa, Anna, Kristoff for bringing hope back to Arendelle and Emma Swan for helping dethrone Hans and his brothers.

The princes managed to repair some damage they caused when when the day ended, they were allowed back into the castle, but in the dungeons.

Hans, now recovered from his disorientation, soon joined them. His fractured arm was in a cast, which Emma showed the medical staff how to make, and his midsection was bandaged from the taser burns Emma had inflicted on him. The other prince whom Emma had shot earlier had bandages wrapped around his wounded leg with a big bloodstain present.

The medical staff managed to remove the bullet from the prince's leg and gave it to her when she passed by. The process was very painful and he was screaming like crazy when it was extracted.

She was also given back the tranquilizer darts she used on the hostile guards earlier. The darts were empty of their respective drugs and the affected guards woke up and were treated. It turned out that they were forced to work for Hans and to shoot intruders on sight. Eventually, after deeply apologizing to Elsa for their behavior toward her, Elsa pardoned them and allowed them to work for her again and they gladly accepted.

Emma was led to a guest room where, while alone, she placed her weapons on the side of a wall and her handgun and taser were placed on a table and did some meditation to occupy her mind until summoned.

She was visited by Elsa and Emma ended her meditation to speak with her.

"Something wrong?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I'm holding a large feast tonight to celebrate our victory against the Westergaard brothers and our return to Arendelle. It's also to honor the memory of my now-fallen aunt Ingrid since we didn't have time to do so back in Storybrooke. You know, despite all she had done, I really miss her and I can't blame her entirely for what she did since her tragic past was what led her to act that way." Elsa said.

"Yeah, me too. I was almost adopted by her once back in the real world and after learning about what set her off, my feud against her dropped completely. I would probably feel that way too if I were in her shoes." Emma said.

"I was like her once. Mistreated by society and branded a dangerous being until proven otherwise and now here I am, ruling over a kingdom of people who are no longer fearful of me and my magic.

Elsa sighed and she and Emma remained quiet for a while.

As Emma got ready for Elsa's party by going behind a curtain and changing into a fancy dress, Elsa looked at Emma's weapons and noticed the extracted bullet next to the handgun along with the empty darts. She picked the bullet up and examined it in her hand.

"Is this what you injured Hans' brother with when you shot him?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. That bullet is useless now since it was fired once. I'll get rid of it in the morning." Emma said from her changing station.

Elsa put the used bullet back and picked up one of the used darts to look at.

 _Such odd weapon technology._ Elsa thought while rubbing her index finger over the dart, being careful not to prick her finger on the tip, and placed the dart back where she got it.

"Well, shall we?" Elsa said.

"Alright." Emma said and she followed Elsa out the door. Although there was no danger, as a habitual precaution, Emma had her handgun tucked away in her clothes just in case.

Later, the citizens were invited inside the castle to attend the celebratory feast and everyone within Arendelle had entered and seated themselves to a large rectangular table.

Soon, the royal family and the savior made their entrance. They were dressed in wonderful-looking clothing.

"Presenting to the celebratory feast, Her Majesty Queen Elsa, Her Highness Princess Anna of Arendelle and Princess Anna's fiance, Kristoff Bjorgman and the queen's special guest, Emma Swan!" a servant announced.

The attendees clapped and cheered for their queen, princess, her lover and foreign guest as they walked toward the front of the table and took their seats. Anna and Kristoff sat on Elsa's right side while Emma sat on Elsa's left.

Everybody was waiting for Elsa to make a speech to kick off the dinner party.

Elsa approached her seat, but instead of sitting down, she created a glass out of ice and clinked it with a spoon.

"Attention everyone!" Elsa called out.

The people stopped speaking and looked at her.

"I want to thank you all for accepting my invitation to this bountiful feast to celebrate our return and the conclusion to the Westergaard brothers' reign of terror upon all of you. Before we begin, I have thought up ideas on rebuilding our home other than having the disavowed princes doing repairs. For starters, whatever laws they have created in my absence are currently and permanently nullified. Compensations will be made to everyone who was badly affected by Hans' treatment and his ban on foreign visitations is lifted, therefore all outside visitors and dignitaries are welcome back into Arendelle's borders at any time."

Elsa cleared her throat.

"The princes will resume their sentences at dawn each and every day until they have completed their tasks. They have a long way to go before they can leave our kingdom and be shipped back to the Southern Isles for good."

"Plus, when the day they leave comes, I owe Hans another fist to his big ugly face for all he had done here and to me and my husband!" Anna declared, punching her fist into her open palm to make her point.

"Yes, that too." Elsa said with a smile. "The second they depart, they are hereby forever banished from Arendelle under threat of imprisonment for life. I am also banning capital punishment around here because, unlike Hans or possibly any of my predecessors, I refuse to condemn anyone to death for their crimes, no matter how severe they may be. So now that my declarations have been spoken, enjoy the rest of the evening and eat and drink your fill with the knowledge that I will never, ever abandon Arendelle again even when I am taken away against my will."

Anna elbowed Elsa, hinting her of something else that needs to be said and Elsa got it.

"Oh, and one more thing. None of this would have been possible without Emma Swan here. It was her who cared for and sheltered me when I was gone, helped bring me and my family back to Arendelle and aided in the retaking of the kingdom. For that I say, thank you Emma." Elsa said, turning to Emma who was starting to blush in joy and embarrassment over being honored.

The crowd, servants and palace guards cheered for Emma and she gave a thumbs up gesture. Nobody except Elsa, Anna and Kristoff really knew what it meant, but paid no mind.

Emma performed her "Savior" job here as she did every day in Storybrooke. No matter what realm she traveled in, she was still a savior and she always made sure to see it through.

With that said, the servants brought the meals to everyone and ate in happiness.

As for the princes inside the dungeon, they were treated to the usual material: stale bread and water.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking long to finish this. Life and stuff. To those who are reading my "Modern Vacation" fic, I'm still working on that. I'm just taking my time to complete the next chapter for that story because I'm still doing research on my custom character with whatever free time I have from working my job.**

 **The next chapter for this fic will come soon, but it will also be the last one. It'll take a while for me to finish, so read and review. Reviews are like fuel for me: they keep me strong and alive.**

 **The lunch scene had foods based on real life Norwegian recipients. This is because people keep saying that Arendelle is based on Norway's environment and I figured it made sense to put their food here. To any Norwegian people, full, half, part, whatever, reading this, give yourselves a round of applause for having one of the greatest films being based on your native/descended nation.**

 ***audience claps***

 **I've heard of a LEGO-style Frozen movie coming soon in 2017. I can't wait to see it!**

 **I think "Frozen 2" will be released in 2018. The waiting is killing me!**

 **PS: I hear they want to give Elsa a girlfriend for the sequel. Half like the idea, half oppose it. Me? I won't say which side I support, but whatever they do with the Elsa character is up to them. Whatever sexual orientation they make her in the sequel, be it gay, straight, bi, or some other fourth thing I can't think of, is their call. As long as the movie is good, I don't really care what she is. All I care about is the film's performance, that's all. Plus, Elsa's love interest doesn't also have to be royalty as most people assume. Anna had a simple guy for a lover, so Elsa can too. Will her love interest have superpowers, too? Maybe.**

 **Here's to "Frozen 2" and the hope of me posting another "Modern Vacation" chapter very soon!**

 ***glass clinks***

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter!**

 **PPS: The time on the clock tower and Emma's watch are references to "Frozen" and "OUAT"'s release dates. See, "Frozen" was released on November 27th, 2013 in my home country and "OUAT" first aired on TV on October 23rd, 2011.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for taking too long with this. I was occupied with other things at the moment, but I still write once in a while. Without further ado, I present more of Emma's adventure in Arendelle.**

 **Another character from OUAT will make a sorta-appearance here.**

 **I don't own anything related to OUAT or Frozen.**

* * *

The party lasted until midnight when a grandfather clock inside the party room started to chime, signalling the time to call it a night.

Every guest began to disperse out the door until Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Emma remained along with a couple of guards.

"Well, I guess we all should get some rest." said Elsa.

Anna yawned. "Yeah, you're right. What we went through in two different realms can really get to you."

Lucky for her, the guards did not hear that.

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa began to walk up the stairs to get to their rooms while Emma remained. She was wondering where to stay for the night. She also felt unworthy to sleep in a royal residence even though she was technically royalty herself via her parents. What was the best place to stay for someone like her?

Elsa stopped and looked back at Emma, wondering what was keeping her from following them until she figured it out. No way was she going to let her savior friend sleep somewhere out in the open or in a regular inn.

"You can stay with us, Emma." Elsa said while walking back to her.

"Really? I couldn't." said Emma.

"But you could. You're a guest here. After keeping me safe in Storybrooke and providing me shelter when I was lost, you deserve to rest in a nice, comfortable castle like mine. Let me return the favor." Elsa insisted.

Emma realized she was right and accepted Elsa's hospitality.

"Okay." she said.

"Great. Follow me." Elsa said and led Emma up the stairs and approached what looked like a guest room.

"So grand." said Emma.

"Indeed. You'll be staying here tonight and every other night until you're able to return to Storybrooke." Elsa said. "You like it?"

"I love it." Emma said with a huge grin on her face.

"Glad you do. Anything you need before I leave?" Elsa asked.

"No, I'm good." Emma said.

"Well, good night Elsa." Emma said and wrapped an arm around Elsa similar to how Elsa did when they caught Ingrid in the clock tower.

Elsa returned the gesture and left the room.

"Now I wish I brought a camera with me to get pictures of this place." Emma muttered.

She placed her binoculars, handgun, ammo clips and taser on a table while placing her tranquilizer rifle on the side of the same table with the dart bandoleer slung over it and changed back to her old clothes minus the jacket.

She then slipped into the large bed, blew out the candle next to her side on a table and waited for sleep to kick in.

If her family and friends back in Storybrooke asked how Arendelle was when she returned, she had a lot to say.

* * *

The next morning, she rose to the sound of somebody knocking on the room's door.

"Yeah?" Emma asked sleepily.

The door opened and in stepped a maid.

"Pardon me ma'am, but Queen Elsa requests your presence." said the maid.

"What for?" Emma asked while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Why for breakfast, of course." said the maid.

"Oh. I'll be right there." said Emma.

The maid left and Emma got out of bed, fixed it, put on her jacket and boots and left to find Elsa.

She relied on a servant to lead her to the dining room and she found it with Elsa sitting in a seat on the far right side of the table.

"Morning Elsa." Emma said.

"Good morning, Emma." Elsa said.

"Where are Anna and Kristoff?" Emma asked.

"They'll be here in a moment. The chef's preparing our meal." Elsa said.

"Mmm, boy." Emma said.

"Sit down, it won't be long." Elsa said and Emma took a seat opposite of Elsa.

Later, they were joined by Kristoff and Anna.

"Hey guys." Anna said.

"Morning Emma. Sleep well?" Anna asked.

"Yup. You?" Emma asked.

"Oh absolutely." Anna said.

"Any dreams?" Emma asked.

"There was one and it was the greatest one of all." Anna said.

"Do tell." Emma said.

"Well, I dreamed that Kristoff and I got married and our wedding gift was seeing Hans trapped in stocks and everybody, us included, got a turn of whacking his bottom with a small wooden paddle and he was bawling his eyes out like a little baby with every swing." Anna said.

"Ouch." said Emma.

Later, they got their meals.

"Dig in." Elsa said.

"What's this?" Emma asked Elsa about her plate.

"It's ' _laks og eggonore_ ', or smoked salmon and scrambled eggs for you." Elsa explained.

Emma took her fork, stuck a piece of her food onto it and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm. Tastes better than waffles." Emma commented.

"Waf-what?" Kristoff asked.

"A breakfast item in my world." Emma answered.

"Oh."

When they finished eating, they got up and left the table with the servants coming in to get the used plates and utensils.

"Well, now that we've had our meal, I guess I should see to the kingdom's affairs." Elsa said.

"We'll join you, Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa agreed and prepared to leave with Anna and Kristoff at her side. Emma had to return to her guest room for a moment to get her weapons and she returned with them. Her handgun and taser on her waist holsters and her rifle slung on her back.

Outside, the sun shone all over Arendelle and the wilderness beyond and the citizens were going about their businesses. As instructed, the guards appeared with the dethroned princes and began to place them to their chores for the day.

"Get to work, you!" one guard said who was escorting Hans to his job for the day. Despite his injuries, he was still ordered to labor anyway.

"I should not have to be subjected to slave labor!" Hans complained.

"Tough toenails, Hans. You played the game and now you must pay the price for it, injuries or not. Now you're gonna know how our people felt when you put them at hard work." said Anna.

Hans grumbled, then he noticed Emma standing behind Elsa.

"You! You're the one who did this to me!" he said to her.

"You're damn right I did, and I'm gonna hurt you again if you don't do what you're told. Plus, from what I heard of what you did to this kingdom's children population, I might just hurt you twice as hard." Emma threatened and she grabbed her taser and produced an electrical charge, scaring Hans very much.

"Stop! Don't, don't use that . . . whatever that is on me again! It really hurt last time!" he begged, unable to experience another jolt as the first one was extremely painful to him.

"I know, that's the idea." Emma said.

Hans, outmatched, got to work. He was forced to work for a man with a single arm.

"Ironic, isn't it, 'Your Majesty'?" the man asked sarcastically at Hans' problem.

"I can't work with one arm and with the other injured." Hans complained, pointing to his broken arm.

"Never stopped me. Now quit whining and start working. You are to scoop these three stacks of hay to this wheelbarrow and help me push it away." said the man as he pointed to an empty wheelbarrow and a trio of large haystacks that were in need of scooping.

Hans grumbled again and picked up a hay picker.

"No angry mumbling under your breath!" Anna called out to Hans' annoyance as he began to get to work.

"Ah, music to my ears." Elsa said from hearing Hans grunt and moan from lifting and lowering.

"So were the noises he made when Emma broke his arm and used that zapping thing on him the other day. That was great." Anna said.

"I know, right?" said Elsa.

For hours since the day began, the princes were under heavy surveillance by the guards, performing backbreaking manual labor. Most of them didn't dare complain when they saw Emma. It seemed that the princes were more afraid of her than Elsa.

Elsa allowed some of the local children to play in the castle courtyard by creating ice-themed obstacles and they all loved it.

While this was going on, Elsa had something to ask Emma.

"Emma." she said to her.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"You said you need a portal to get back to Storybrooke, correct?" Elsa asked to be sure.

"Yeah. Without one, I'm kinda stuck here." Emma said.

"Well, we have a group of local rock trolls who can achieve that feat. They reside in the forest not too far from Arendelle." Elsa said.

Emma thought about that and realized that if she were to return to Storybrooke, she would never see Elsa, Anna, Kristoff or Arendelle ever again and while she wanted to return, she didn't want to immediately. It could wait.

"Splendid, but . . . I was kinda hoping we postpone that for a while. There are still some things in this kingdom I wish to see before I depart. Plus, once I get back to my realm, I won't be able to see this place or you guys ever again." Emma said.

This hit Elsa and she thought exactly what Emma thought on the subject. She too wished to savor the moments she had with Emma before she left forever. Emma was the third greatest friend she had ever met besides Kristoff and Anna, the latter having lived her whole life with.

"Plus, I also wish to help keep those dirty princes in check until they leave. We can see about getting me home after they're gone. Plus, although you're a powerful ice magician, I've noticed that they fear me more than you, no offense, and we can use that to our advantage." Emma finished.

"None taken. I've noticed it too when I sent them to work. At least it keeps them from acting out." Elsa admitted.

With an agreement reached about Emma's stay being extended, Elsa decided to show Emma around some more to adjust her to her home kingdom while Kristoff and Anna were spending time together somewhere else.

The Southern Isles princes flinched from seeing Elsa and Emma while the villagers embraced their presences with open arms.

Inside, Emma was sorta enjoying seeing the princes' fear of her and Elsa and believed they deserved to be scared after all they had done. If these abhorrent men had victimized her own family, she'd certainly make them wish they never crossed paths with her and make them work until their bones ached and their eyes were bloodshot.

Emma watched Elsa tend to anyone who asked for her assistance with something. Many were so happy to see their queen again. Elsa wasn't the only one they paid attention to, the people also warmed up to Emma for helping in saving Arendelle, even if her methods of doing so were kinda harsh and unheard of at first, but at least they succeeded.

Every blacksmith and bladesmith in the kingdom were interested in Emma's modern weapons and she showed them and explained how they worked in easy-to-understand terms.

By midday, Elsa had shown Emma all of Arendelle and she treasured every moment of it. It was a wonderful kingdom to behold.

 _Why didn't I know about this place every time I came to this realm?_ Emma thought to herself.

* * *

Elsa and Emma later gathered on top of the kingdom's clock tower and glanced at the outstanding sight of Arendelle.

"So we're fairy tale characters in your world, Emma?" Elsa asked when she remembered learning about her origins back in Storybrooke.

"Huh? Oh right, I forgot about that. Yeah, you are. People in my world believe you and everyone else in this realm to be fictitious. In fact, you're based on an old 19th century tale there yourself." Emma said.

"Is that version of me a loving queen, too?" Elsa asked.

"Not exactly. I haven't read the whole story myself because of my busy life, but from what I've gathered about it, other than having ice magic, the original Snow Queen character was quite the opposite of you in personality." Emma said.

"Goodness." Elsa said with unease.

"You remember learning about movies, don't you?" Emma asked.

"Ah yes, I remember those. They were quite interesting. I really liked the one I saw about the young Viking boy who tamed a black dragon animal and the one your son showed me about the man who turns into a large, green creature with incredible strength when angered." Elsa said.

"There's even a movie about you, Anna, Kristoff and all of Arendelle. I saw it sometime after we met in order to fully understand you better and it was incredible." Emma said.

"What? There's a movie about me in your realm?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. Most of Storybrooke's population are based on, or inspired by, fairy tales and/or films and you're one of them. Your movie's called 'Frozen' and your background story you told me the other day was what was shown in that film. It took decades to make, but the wait was worth it and it was a big hit all over my realm. It made a billion dollars at the box office, began a franchise that made kids obsessed with you and-"

Emma noticed Elsa's confusion over what she was saying.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to babble. You're just not used to modern things in my world." Emma said.

"It's fine. I admit that there were some things in Storybrooke I enjoyed besides movies." Elsa said.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Driving machines like that big yellow one you always rode in, boxes that played music, talking ear devices, small tube-shaped cakes, those small glowing box machines people use to 'surf the web' as your people call it, and your son Henry's game thing." Elsa said, remembering all the fancy things she was shown during her stay in Storybrooke.

Emma giggled at Elsa's terms for modern things.

"You mean vehicles, radios, telephones, snack cakes, computers and video game consoles." Emma corrected.

" . . . Yes, those." Elsa said with a little laugh at what they were called. "So, as you were saying about me before, I'm a popular figure in your realm?" she asked.

"Yup. You're more popular than the Beatles these days." Emma said and quickly scolded herself mentally for telling Elsa something she was unfamiliar with.

"The what?" Elsa asked.

"They're . . . nevermind." Emma said and decided to ask something else outside her topic.

"Do people around here find you bossy?" Emma asked.

"No. Well, Kristoff did once, but he was just goofing with me then. The princes, we both know the answer to that, but that's different. They deserve to be bossed around until they leave." Elsa said.

"I guess it's a good thing Hans doesn't possess magic like us, otherwise Arendelle would be . . . I'd rather not say it, much less even think it." Emma said.

Elsa knew what Emma's thoughts were on that if her worst enemy did have superpowers and also chose not to think of that topic.

Then she remembered something she forgot of since Storybrooke.

"When they leave, I want to plan a memorial service for Ingrid and Helga." she said.

Emma remembered. Ingrid was vicious, but only because she was victimized herself which, in turn, drove her insane and spiteful toward non-magic folk and she couldn't fully blame her for it. Emma and Elsa knew how that felt.

"I hear you. Despite all she had done, she deserved some peace after all she went through with her past. She achieved it in death and deserves a memorial service. I really wish she did find her happiness when she was alive, well, she did for a brief moment when she . . . made her sacrifice." Emma said.

"I really miss her now. She was similar to myself: secretive, scared, magically unstable and bringing harm to a loved one with magic. I love my mother a lot and miss her every day, but I still can't believe she made the terrible decision to trap Ingrid in that urn after Ingrid made a horrifying error. My aunt Helga's death by Ingrid's hand was unintentional and my mother made a wrongful judgement of her, making her think she was abandoned. I did a similar thing with Anna twice in my lifetime and both errors almost killed her." Elsa said and looked away into the sky away from the sun.

This story triggered Emma's memory of how she felt when her own mother, Snow White, scolded her when her magic became unstable due to Ingrid's manipulation of her at the station in Storybrooke.

Elsa then looked at Emma and realized she was lost in thought.

"You okay?" Elsa asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I was just thinking about . . . what happened back in Storybrooke on the day my magic spiraled out of control. When I tried to interrogate Ingrid, she used psychological warfare on me which was what made me magically snap and . . . " Emma was unable to get to the part where her magic went rampant. Even though her family had gotten over what happened that day, it still burned inside Emma's mind. She never wanted a repeat of that ever again.

"Well, that's over now. Your family doesn't fear you and never has. That was just a mere reaction from what happened, it happens to everyone. As I told your family and friends, what you went through then mirrored what happened with me when I first became queen and my magic was revealed to everyone." Elsa said and told Emma her story in short terms.

As Emma suspected, Elsa's story, and the one from yesterday, matched her movie as she mentioned earlier.

"And here I am today, ruling my homeland and beloved by all near and far who don't see me as a monster. Well, everyone except the princes . . . and a certain someone whose name I refuse to mention and whom I assume is deceased by now since 30 years have gone by." Elsa said.

Emma realized who she was talking about.

"You mean the duke from Weselton?" Emma asked.

"How do you know that?" Elsa quickly asked in bewilderment.

"He was in your film, too. He hated you for your magic and people mispronouncing his homeland as 'Weaseltown'. He called you a monster after he slipped on some of your ice after you tried to flee your party and even tried to have his two guards kill you at your ice castle." Emma explained what she learned from Elsa's film.

"He behaved the same way here, too." Elsa said, remembering that man and how he treated her last time he was seen in Arendelle.

"You also cut off trade with him and his country as one of your servants told him via a scroll decree before sending him back after what he almost did with you." Emma said.

"Indeed I did. Wow, I guess my movie really did show you everything that happened to me here." Elsa said, amazed that Emma knew things about her that she never even told her back in Storybrooke.

"Well, there is one good thing that came out of our crazy adventure in my realm other than you getting Kristoff and Anna back." Emma said.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"I did get to meet you." said Emma.

Elsa smiled at that because it was true. Coming to Storybrooke was unplanned for Elsa and Emma unwittingly brought her to that town. But, as Emma put it a second ago, it was the only way the two women were able to have met and become friends.

"So how did you get your powers? Were you born with magic or cursed?" Emma asked, mirroring Elsa's question on the night they met.

"I had them since birth." Elsa said.

"How?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure. It just happened. I had them for as long as I can remember." Elsa said. "Did my movie mention anything about that?"

Emma shook her head. "No. It never did."

Then something clicked in Elsa.

"I'm starting to get the idea that my magic may have something to do with my parents." she said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"That letter Anna read to us back in Storybrooke, the one that explained Ingrid's backstory. It said that my mother imprisoned her in the urn. The letter never stated why it happened, but I believe that the events of that day could be the reason for my magic." Elsa replied.

"You think your powers may be some kind of karma against your mother for what she did?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa repeated Emma's earlier question.

"Think about it. Ingrid had ice magic and your mother punished Ingrid after a grave misunderstanding between the two of them and years later, you inherited your aunt's ice magic, much to your mother's shock. It's kinda coincidental if you ask me. It has to have been a type of penalty against your mother for her deed." Emma said.

Elsa thought it over and realized that what Emma said made perfect sense. If so, then that means that her mother was the sole reason she had her powers. Elsa having ice magic was a way to teach her late mother a lesson with Elsa being a scapegoat of some sort. She was never told how exactly she got her powers and what Emma said was the answer to the mystery Elsa had been trying to solve for a long time.

"Did I step out of line with my theory?" Emma asked, wondering if she offended Elsa.

"No, no. It makes perfect sense. I'm guessing that what my mother used to see in me after my first mishap with Anna back when I was a child was probably like seeing Ingrid in the form of me. My mother turned her back on one magical relative whose trust and love she breached and her firstborn, myself, was a way of haunting her for what she had done. It's the only explanation. I was karma against her, just like you said." Elsa replied.

"I wonder what really went on between them that caused Ingrid to become the bitter person she was in Storybrooke. Why did she imprison Ingrid in that urn in the first place?" Emma said.

"My mother's letter didn't exactly say. All we know is that Ingrid said that my mother addressed her as a monster and was the one who put her in the urn and she never realized what a mistake she made with Ingrid and I until she wrote that letter and she probably died thinking Ingrid hated her, which was later true as she proved through her behavior until Anna read that letter." Elsa said, her face becoming etched with worry from the tragic memories.

Emma felt the need to say something soothing after sensing Elsa's disturbance.

"Everybody makes mistakes, Elsa. Nobody is perfect, you said so yourself earlier about my own magical slip-up. Regardless of how Ingrid was before to both of us, she was the greatest person I've ever met and the greatest aunt you've ever had. Your parents, Ingrid, and this Helga person whom we've both never met, will always live on in you and Anna. You have a wonderful family and I know you'll be known as the greatest queen who ever lived." Emma said.

Elsa, feeling she was right, hugged Emma.

"Thank you for that, Emma." Elsa said.

"Glad to be of help." Emma said and patted Elsa's back from the hug.

After a while, Elsa wanted to leave and she used her magic to create an untippable ice ladder and they used it to climb down to the ground below.

Emma assumed they were going to head back to the castle, but Elsa had something else in mind. She made a stop at a small gift shop, telling Emma to wait outside, which she did.

Elsa returned with something in her hand.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"A little souvenir for you to take back to Storybrooke." Elsa replied and presented the item in question to Emma.

What Emma was seeing was a little ragdoll that looked like Elsa. These were made weeks after the Great Thaw event Elsa spoke of earlier. The dolls were the people of Arendelle's way of expressing their embrace of Elsa.

"You bought a doll made after you?" Emma asked.

"Yep." said Elsa.

"Oh, thanks Elsa. I'll treasure it forever when I return." Emma said. She put the doll in her jacket pocket and she and Elsa moved on.

While walking, they met up with Anna and Kristoff and followed them to do something fun together. Along the way, saw another prince who was working with a butcher who's field of work involved hauling heavy meats. The prince was doing most of the heavy lifting while the butcher stood there and watched. The butcher made sure to keep all cutting tools away from the prince for a certain reason.

Elsa recognized the prince. It was the same one who held Kristoff at sword-point when Hans got his hands on the magic urn and watched as he tried to trap Elsa inside it, only to unwittingly release Ingrid instead and get frozen by her.

"Any problems here?" Elsa asked the butcher.

The prince shuddered in fear from seeing the two.

"None at all, Your Majesty." said the shopkeeper.

"You're not going to hurt me like with Hans or my other brother, are you?" the prince asked the women, mostly Emma.

"That depends on your performance here. I have not forgotten how you threatened Kristoff at that cave long ago." Elsa said with little anger in her eyes.

"This guy threatened Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Elsa said and told her what happened. Anna and Emma grew angry inside from the backstory.

 _I ought to slug him hard enough to make his teeth come out._ Anna thought.

"Can I get something less heavy to lift?" the prince asked the butcher.

"Ask them." the butcher said and the prince turned to the royals and saw Elsa's hands glowing with ice and Anna showing her fist, wanting to make good on her revenge thought. The prince silenced himself and resumed with his task.

The ladies left them be.

Anna and Kristoff went to get some chocolate candies from a candy shop.

While that took place, Emma had a question to ask.

"Say Elsa." she began.

"Hmm?" Elsa wondered.

"I've been wondering, and don't take this the wrong way, how was Hans able to successfully conquer this place?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked.

"Despite Hans having twelve brothers, that doesn't seem like enough to completely take over one's land. He had to have gotten some help from someone else in order to succeed." Emma said.

This made Elsa stop in her tracks and think. Arendelle's military was strong enough to repel invasions even before Elsa's abilities were revealed throughout the land and ever since the revelation, she was currently seen as Arendelle's most powerful defense when it came to defending the kingdom. But when she vanished, half of Arendelle's defense was down and this allowed Hans to take over. But, as Emma stated, even with his brothers at his side, Hans couldn't have won that way. Who else did he hire to do the wicked deed?

"Elsa?" Emma wondered.

"Uh? Oh, I was thinking about what you said." Elsa said.

"And?" Emma asked.

"Perhaps you're right. Hans must have received assistance in order to rule Arendelle in my absence. The question is, who helped him?" Elsa replied.

"Weren't Anna and Kristoff still around here when that happened? They said Hans stuffed them inside a trunk and dumped them into the ocean to die, which was what they were in when you wished them to Storybrooke." Emma said.

Elsa realized this.

"Good point. They saw him last, so maybe she and Kristoff saw how Hans pulled this off." Elsa said.

"Anna." Elsa called out when Anna and Kristoff were seen exiting the store.

"We got you some chocolates too, Elsa." Anna said.

"Thanks, but I need to ask you something important." Elsa said.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Anna," Elsa began. It may sound . . . disturbing, but it's the only way to figure out something."

"What is it?" Anna asked again.

"You said Hans put you in that trunk Emma and I found you two in when I wished you and Kristoff to Emma's world, right?" Elsa said.

"Yeah. I remember it well. He bragged about his victory and shut the trunk's door. The last thing I heard him say was that I was 'so talky'." Anna said, making air quotes when she uttered the last two words.

"Did he have any help with his nefarious goal from anyone besides his brothers?" Elsa asked.

Anna and Kristoff looked as if they were uneasy with the answer to the queen's question.

"He did." said Kristoff.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Hans had help from some pirates, one of them was this scary man named 'Blackbeard'." Anna replied.

Elsa and Emma were stunned.

"Blackbeard?" they both asked simultaneously before eyeing each other in response to their own responses.

"You know him?" they asked together again.

Emma shook her head to clear herself and spoke first.

"He's a famous man in my realm and he's one of Killian's worst enemies here." Emma said.

"Killian?" Kristoff asked.

"It's what Hook calls himself in Storybrooke." Emma replied.

"I too have heard of him. I should have known Hans would hire him of all people to aid him with his ghastly plans." Elsa said, remembering stories she heard about that pirate.

"Hans should know where Blackbeard should be. Let's go ask him." Anna said.

The four went to find Hans and Elsa led the way for she remembered where he was.

They found Hans doing the same thing he was seen doing. He noticed the royals and their new friend approaching him.

"What do you want this time?" Hans asked, dropping his workload upon seeing them.

"Blackbeard. Where is he?" Elsa asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hans asked.

"I told her of your little alliance with Blackbeard, so don't try to lie to us. Where is he?" Anna said.

"I paid him after he and I thought we succeeded in killing you and he departed from Arendelle afterward." Hans answered.

"Where did he say he was going?" Kristoff asked.

"He didn't say." Hans said.

Elsa lit her right hand up with ice magic and aimed it at Hans and Emma took out her taser again.

"Tell us!" Elsa demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW! HE NEVER TOLD ME IN CASE YOU EVER CAME BACK AND WANTED REVENGE!" Hans yelled, more out of fear than out of anger.

Elsa, realizing she might be scaring the glaring villagers and that Hans may be telling the truth for once, retracted her magic and Emma put her taser away. Since there was no point in questioning Hans who didn't know Blackbeard's location, she and the others had no way of knowing if that pirate would ever return.

Just then, they saw a civilian running to them. It was a man and he appeared to be in a state of panic.

"Queen Elsa!" he said and stopped directly in front of the queen.

"What's wrong, sir?" Elsa asked.

"Pirates are approaching Arendelle, Your Majesty! It's the same ones who terrorized us before when you and Princess Anna were gone!" he said.

Elsa and the others had a feeling who these invaders were. It looks like they were saved the trouble of tracking them down.

"It has to be him. It's got to be Blackbeard." Kristoff said.

Elsa was lost in thought again. She was thinking of how to deal with the pirates.

"Elsa?" Anna asked her.

Elsa snapped out of it and called for a guard.

"Yes, Queen Elsa?" he asked.

"Gather the other guards and have them get every civilian to safety." Elsa ordered.

"Shall we also deal with the pirate invaders?" the guard asked.

"Leave that part to me." Elsa said.

"At once, Your Majesty." the guard said. He left and did as he was told.

"We're coming too." Anna said.

"No. These men have tried to end you before and I don't want a repeat of that today." Elsa said.

Anna was touched by her sister's will to defend her, but she put it aside.

"But even with your magic, there's still a possibility that they could overpower you." Anna said.

"I can help, Elsa. I do have the power to stop those pirates and I don't just mean my own magic." Emma offered.

"I may not be magic, but I can still help too." said Kristoff.

"Me too." Anna chimed in.

Elsa, realizing that she needed more help to deal with the pirates, agreed to let them come along.

"Okay, you can come with me." Elsa said.

She led them to where the pirates were at.

Anna crackled her knuckles in each hand. Kristoff had his pickax ready in his right hand. Elsa's eyes and hands glowed blue with frost and Emma had her magic and guns ready. She had no intention of killing the pirates, but she was going to hurt them really bad.

Since Anna was the only one without a weapon, Emma decided to help her out with that.

"Here Anna." Emma said. She took out her taser and held it out to Anna.

"You're giving me your zappy thing?" Anna asked.

"You don't have a weapon on you to fight with, so I figured you could use this." Emma said.

Anna realized she was right and took the taser. She looked it all over, unsure how it worked. It felt weird to hold.

"How do I . . .?" she asked until Emma showed her.

"Just press the button here, jab the taser's electrical line at a target like a knife and the rest speaks for itself." Emma said and demonstrated the movement of which to properly use the taser.

"Oh." said Anna. She quickly practiced using it, being careful not to hurt anyone until she got the hang of it.

"Ready for battle." Anna said.

Elsa grinned at that before returning to her serious face.

 _I'll teach those pirates to threaten my family, friends and people._ Elsa thought.

 _Payback time for dumping Kristoff and I into the sea._ Anna thought.

 _Double-cross us, will you? We'll show you!_ Kristoff thought.

* * *

 **Here's the next part of "Reclaiming Arendelle".**

 **Once Hans and his brothers leave, Emma will too. It's gonna be a sad day for Elsa and Emma when that happens.**

 **Blackbeard is the OUAT character I said would make an appearance, even though he didn't physically make one . . . yet, and he will appear in the next chapter. He and his pirate crew are gonna get it soon. Besides shrinking Blackbeard's ship, the show never actually showed how Elsa defeated him. The next chapter will be my version of that. How shall they do it?**

 **I've uploaded another chapter to my "Modern Vacation" fic at long last. Go ahead and read it.**

 **Emma's comment about Elsa being bigger than the Beatles was a joking reference to the infamous comment one of the real members made before. I heard someone near me at a restaurant say it while talking about the Frozen movie. I couldn't resist putting it here.**

 **Am I going too far with scaring the princes? Did I get anything wrong with my OUAT knowledge?**

 **PS: To those familiar with my "Cold Reunion" fic, the sequel's been greenlit. I repeat: a sequel to "Cold Reunion" is in the works and I'm currently writing it. It'll take a while before I can post the first chapter up, so be patient.**

 **I said this before and I feel the need to say it one last time to avoid confusion: despite any similarities between this fic and "Modern Vacation", neither fic is related to the other. This is its own story.**

 **Elsa won't have Blackbeard see her cry, but she sure might make HIM cry . . . in pain!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I sincerely apologize for taking too long with my fics. I'm occupied with other things at the moment and I know I'm not the only one, but I still write when I get the chance. Try an hour a day and depending on what I think of.**

 **Without further ado, I present more of Emma's adventure in Arendelle. It's her, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna vs Blackbeard and his crew. Who will win? How will it happen?**

 **I don't own anything related to OUAT or Frozen.**

* * *

The four-person group walked to where the pirates were said to be seen at and when they made it there, they stopped and stared. They were at Arendelle's marketplace and they saw not only people down there, they also saw a group of rough-looking men dressed in filthy clothing, indicating them as the invading pirates.

Standing with the pirates was their leader, Blackbeard. He was giving out orders and making threats to civilians.

Seeing him made the blood of Anna, Elsa and Kristoff boil. Kristoff and Anna remembered what that man did to them while Elsa glared at the pirate leader with cold fury, both metaphorical and literal. She so wanted to pay them back for threatening her little sister and future brother in-law.

Emma noticed Elsa's angry face and shared her anguish.

"Hey Elsa." Emma said.

Elsa calmed down to speak to Emma.

"Yes?" she asked.

"When we fight with the pirates, I'm thinking about providing cover fire for you guys from one of these buildings around us with my rifle. They'll never see me and we can take them down faster that way." Emma said.

"Good idea." Elsa said.

Emma walked to an empty building, climbed its ladder, laid in a prone position, grabbed her tranquilizer rifle, loaded a dart inside and took aim while her royal friends began marching to meet with the pirates.

"I seriously hope I don't hit them by mistake." Emma whispered to herself, referring to her three friends, as she steadied her breathing in order to fire properly when the time was right.

Blackbeard and his crew of dirty pirates were seen waltzing around the docks of Arendelle, bossing the locals and horseplaying around like drunken idiots, wrecking shops, belongings and verbally assaulting the people.

They did not notice they were being watched.

However, Blackbeard suddenly stopped when he began to notice something different about the Arendelle locals. Normally they feared and obeyed him whenever he was around, but not this time. They were acting defiant against him and his crew.

"Hey! Why are all of you people ignoring my demands and starin' at us like that?" he yelled.

The locals stared at the pirates and stood their ground. This made the pirates curious.

"What is going on here? You people were quivering in my presence before and now here you are, defying me as if something different has happened." Blackbeard said.

"Yeah well, something else is about to happen to you, you dirty hairy pirate!" one man said.

"How dare you speak to me that way! Men, bring that man to me at once! I wish to teach him some manners!" Blackbeard said to his crew.

Three pirates walked toward the defiant man and were about to grab him when a blast of ice stopped them.

Everyone turned their heads to where the blast came from and they spotted Elsa, Anna and Kristoff approaching them.

The locals cheered while the pirates grew afraid of Elsa because of what she could do to them.

"It's the queen! She has returned!" one pirate said.

The pirates didn't know what to do now. Do they attack her or run off, knowing what she could do especially now that she was aware of what transpired a few days ago? They were also unprepared for her because they didn't think she would make a return and they now regretted that.

Soon, Blackbeard walked in front of the pirates and into the view of the royals.

"Impossible. I thought we got rid of you and you were sealed away!" he said to them.

"Do we look dead to you?" Kristoff questioned.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you dead again." the pirate threatened.

Elsa began to walk to Blackbeard until she and him were facing each other directly.

"Queen Elsa." Blackbeard said blankly.

"Blackbeard." Elsa said back. "Other than from you just now, I hear that you tried to murder my little sister and her fiance while I was trapped elsewhere."

"I was paid well to achieve that and yet, here you people are, alive and free. If Hans demands a refund of his currency, forget it. All sales are final." the pirate said.

"Well now, you are going to pay for what you did to them and that sale will be final." said Elsa.

"We shall see, Your Majesty." Blackbeard said and yelled "Men! Attack!"

Instantly, the pirates all drew out their swords and charged at the royals while the locals fled to safety.

Elsa created a club weapon from her ice magic and took a few swings at any pirate who approached her. Despite having complete control over her magic, she chose not to use it the way she did against Hans' brothers and the Weselton duke's bodyguards before due to the risk of hurting Kristoff, Anna and any locals who were nearby.

Anna avoided a swipe from a pirate's sword, punched him in the side of his face, kicked him in the shins and, as an added bonus, she used the taser Emma gave her earlier and jabbed it against his neck with full-searing electricity.

The pirate yelled hard from the pain of being electrocuted. Never had he felt that kind of pain before. Some of the others saw and were stunned by that as the pirate fell to the ground, spasming like Hans did.

"Wow, shocking people feels good!" Anna exclaimed and fought off another pirate.

Kristoff blocked a sword swipe with his axe and the two started dueling with their weapons.

From her position, Emma witnessed the action through her gun's scope. So far, her friends were performing quite well by themselves, but they would need her help sometime. She was wondering who to shoot first.

One pirate with a mace was about to strike Elsa from behind and Emma selected him as her first target. She aimed her gun at the pirate, who was now dangerously close to hurting Elsa, and fired.

The dart zipped through the air silently and penetrated the flesh of the mace-wielding pirate in the back of his right shoulder.

Elsa turned around and saw the man who almost struck her. She was about to strike him with her ice club until she realized he was shot by Emma and Elsa simply shoved the pirate away with one hand and he was out.

Elsa looked and saw Emma perched on her spot with her rifle in hand and waved to Elsa, telling her that she had her back.

Elsa grinned and resumed fighting the pirates while Emma reloaded her rifle with another dart and fired again upon more pirates.

Soon, all the pirates were incapacitated. All except Blackbeard who was now outnumbered.

"This cannot be! I cannot lose!" he said angrily.

"Well, you just did now." Anna said.

The three heroes were joined by Emma who held her rifle in one hand.

"Who is that?" Blackbeard asked when he saw Emma.

"You don't know me, but you know another pirate by the name of Killian "Hook" Jones." Emma said.

"I know that man unfortunately, but how do you know him?" he asked.

"Because he lives with me where I come from and he and I are an item." Emma said.

"You, dating a pirate? Oh, that is hilarious!" Blackbeard said.

"Another thing that's hilarious is you losing to three women . . . and one man." She didn't wish to leave Kristoff out of the picture. "Now you can face your defeat the easy way or the hard way. Either way, you lose."

"I chose neither!" Blackbeard defied.

"The hard way it is then." Emma said.

Blackbeard raised his crossbow and aimed it at Emma, but Elsa quickly raised her club and hurled it at the crossbow, knocking it out of the pirate's hand.

Before Blackbeard could react to that, Anna suddenly rushed at Blackbeard and angrily tased him in the style of stabbing until Kristoff had to stop her before she went too far and Emma ended the fiasco by quickly firing a dart at the pirate's neck.

He felt the prick, but he didn't flinch from it.

"What was that?" Blackbeard asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Emma said.

Blackbeard yanked the dart out of his neck and stared at it. At first, he was about to laugh, thinking that Emma was foolish to think her dart could kill him and that it was too puny to harm anyone. But what he didn't expect was the dart's tranquilizer drug entering his system and he began to feel it in seconds.

"Did you poison me?" he asked while struggling against the drug's effects.

"You wish it were poison." Emma said. She and the royals watched as Blackbeard began to act weird.

"What's . . . happening . . . to . . . me?" he questioned as he stumbled and knelt from the drowsiness taking over with his hands on the ground to balance himself. His vision began to blur and everything to him was doubled.

In a few seconds, he succumbed to the tranquilizer and was down.

"Thanks for the save." Emma said while lowering her rifle.

"Pleasure." Elsa said and they approached the fallen pirate leader.

"What do we do with him now?" Kristoff asked.

"We lock him and his band of pirates in the castle dungeon until a punishment for them can be decided." Elsa said.

"You're the queen, Elsa." Anna said.

"I know." Elsa said with a grin.

The palace guards soon appeared and stood firm for Elsa.

"Gentlemen, take them to the castle dungeons and lock them up." Elsa said.

As the guards did as requested, Emma forgot something.

"Uh, Elsa?" Emma said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

Emma pointed at the pirates and the queen got the message.

"Hold it." she said.

They stopped and Emma approached the downed pirates and yanked out each dart from them and placed them on her bandoleer for safety measures.

"Okay, carry on." Elsa said and the guards resumed their job.

The villagers from the docks appeared out of their hiding places and approached the four.

"Well done, Your Majesty and your Highness!" someone said.

"And thanks for helping them, Miss." another said to Emma.

"My pleasure." Emma said.

Anna was basking in the glory more than the other three who watched with grins on their faces while remaining silent and smiling and waving to the people, happy to have saved them from the pirates.

Anna took one more look at Blackbeard and noticed the burn marks he got from her taser and she was glad she did that to him.

 _Serves you right, you big ugly bully!_ She thought.

* * *

 **There! I finally got another chapter complete. Blackbeard has been defeated and the royals got their revenge on him.**

 **I have a chapter or two left for this story before it ends. Emma's gonna go back soon and when that happens . . . *cries***

 **Like with all tv shows, OUAT will end one day unfortunately and when that day comes, hopefully MUCH, MUCH later than sooner, I hope they bring in every single fairy tale character into one grand finale episode, including Elsa and Anna. A final battle or something to end the series with a big bang. That would make the ultimate happy ending.**


End file.
